


Harry Potter and The Time Draco was Woken Up at 4am to Eat Cereal

by Frosty_The_Idiot



Series: Harry Potter and the Tales of G A Y [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Cereal, Dorks, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosty_The_Idiot/pseuds/Frosty_The_Idiot
Summary: Harry has been up for 12 minutes, and he refuses to eat cereal without his husband.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter and the Tales of G A Y [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549276
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	Harry Potter and The Time Draco was Woken Up at 4am to Eat Cereal

Draco was warm. He was in bed, wrapped up in all the blankets, sleeping peacefully. His husband however was not, his husband had woken up twelve minutes ago, and was looking at the clock like it had killed his dog. It was too early to eat cereal. Well, not truly, but Harry liked eating cereal with Draco, and Draco was asleep.

He didn’t have to be though. Draco was going to eat cereal with him, whether he liked it or not. The Gryffindor leaned over to kiss his lover’s temple, before getting out of bed and walking to the kitchen. There he poured a bowl of cereal and milk, making Draco’s and his favorite cereals. Then he slowly crept back into bed putting the bowls on the nightstand.

“Wakey wakey Dray,” Harry coos, nudging him. “I made cereal.”

Draco didn’t respond and nuzzled deeper into his blanket cocoon. Harry turned on the light in hopes of waking him up. “Come on baby,” Harry whispers brushing the blonde’s hair out of his face. “Wake up.”

This got Draco awake. He whined softly opening his eyes, “What time is it?” He asked, his voice hoarse.

Harry smiled, wide, Draco looked absolutely beautiful at the moment. He realized he was asked a question and quickly went to answer, “It’s four am,” He said, then grabbed the bowls, “I got us cereal!”

“You-“ Draco groans, “Of course you woke me up at four am to eat cereal with you. You,” He grabs his bowl, “are,” He grabs a spoon full, “Ridiculous,” He finishes shoving it into his mouth. “I love you.” Draco adds in a softer tone.

Harry leans in, kissing Draco for a second before pulling away. “What are husbands for?”

“What _are_ husbands for,” Draco says shaking his head.

They sat in bed eating cereal for a while, jabbing at each other every so often. Harry couldn’t help but be mesmerized at how beautiful his husband was, and Draco couldn’t help but be baffled at how dumb his husband was sometimes. But they were happy. That was until Draco realized he was out of cereal.


End file.
